


The Wolf That Became A Fox

by AFluffyWolf



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFluffyWolf/pseuds/AFluffyWolf
Summary: A little "poem" I wrote on the dot one day in 15 minutes for the member's of the Z.A.A server.
Kudos: 2





	The Wolf That Became A Fox

The stranded wolf wandered around the forest. Lost. Confused.

He had lost all will to live, the poor mammal. Life was harsh on him.

He didn't belong anywhere. So he cried the most. Bruised.

He cried.

And cried.

Up until, somewhere in the woods, his complains got a reply.

His fur suddenly turned!

The brighest orange he ever saw!

Along with smaller claws!

He had turned into the foxiest fox!

Looking around, he was greeted with gentle faces.

Foxes and rabbits,

Raccoons and kittens,

Even a bear!

To his surprise, the tip of his long tail,

Got covered in a black ink.

The animals nodded at him.

The fox nodded at them.

It was time to write.


End file.
